Manic
by Karupin.69
Summary: Senpai, bisa jelaskan apa yang tertulis di sini? Senpai pacaran dengan Rui, ya? **ONESHOT **First Nodame fic, RnR please.


**Disclaimer :** Nodame Cantabile by Tomoko Ninomiya

**A/N :** Hem, fic ini berdasarkan perkataan Keiko Kawano (wartawan majalah Classic Life) yang bilang begini di chap. 120 (kalo ga salah), "Finally Chiaki has a girlfriend…" (sambil mandangin Chiaki DAN Rui jalan sehabis wawancara. Anjrit. Rui bukan pacar Chiaki, woi! Jadilah saya buat fic ini… Eh, tapi saya belum baca kelanjutan halaman itu, keburu kesel. Jadi, kalo misal ada kesamaan cerita, saya nggak ngejiplak lho -.-" Selamat membaca… :D

— **- -**

**Manic**

— **- -**

"Senpai, bisa jelaskan pada Nodame apa yang tertulis di sini?" kata Nodame dengan nada datar, mata menyipit pada Chiaki yang sedang menyeruput kopi hitamnya di sebuah café.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap jalanan Paris, suasanya agak riuh, maklum, sore begini waktunya minum teh atau kopi untuk menambah energy setelah capek shopping ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong saja.

"Ha? Ada apa?" Chiaki mengambil majalah Classic Life dari tangan Nodame, kemudian membolak-balik halamannya. Majalah itu baru terbit kemarin dan dikirimkan ke sini dari Jepang. Ya, memang setiap kali majalah itu terbit selalu dikirim pada Chiaki, sih, namun edisi kali ini agak spesial, karena memuat ulasan tentang konser Chiaki bersama pianis hebat asal Cina, Son Rui.

"Lihat halaman empat puluh lima." Nodame membuang muka ketika berkata begitu, dia sama sekali belum menyentuh pasta-nya, dan malah mengaduk-aduk coklat panasnya tanpa meminumnya. Bibir bawahnya ia naikkan satu senti.

Alis Chiaki bertautan, sikap Nodame setelah membaca majalah ini menjadi aneh. Chiaki membuka halaman yang Nodame sebutkan, kemudian membaca seksama dari judul sampai paragraf akhir. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya laporan tentang konsernya dengan orkesstra Wiltord dan duet bersama Rui.

"Ya, aku sudah baca."

"Baris kelima paragraf 6." Sekarang suara Nodame turun satu oktaf. Aura hitam beterbangan di sekitarnya, Chiaki merinding dan menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. "Disitu tertulis bahwa Senpai pacaran dengan Rui."

"Apa?" Chiaki melotot, kemudian mencari-cari apa yang dikatakan Nodame.

…_Akhirnya konduktor tetap Roux-Marlet Orchestra ini telah menemukan pujaan hatinya. Meski tak dikatakan olehnya secar langsung, namun sangat tersirat bahwa Chiaki dan pianis Son Rui memiliki hubungan khusus lewat kemesraan mereka. Hal ini merupakan…_

"A-apaan ini??" Chiaki melempar majalah itu ke meja, kemudian melirik Nodame yang sebentar lagi akan bertransformasi menjadi Hotaru Nodame.

"Senpai pacaran dengan Rui, ya? Senpai tega sekali, padahal Nodame kan pacar Senpai…"

"A-ah, Nodame, bukan seperti itu! Ini hanya kesalah pahaman, lagipula, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Rui!"

"Nodame tahu, tapi, disitu tertulis bahwa Senpai bermesraan dengan Rui." Kata Nodame sambil memakai mantel hitamnya.

"O-oi, Nodame, mau kemana??" Chiaki melakukan hal yang sama dengan Nodame sementara Nodame sudah berjalan duluan keluar café, dia buru-buru mengeluarkan uang sekian Euro dan menyimpannya di meja. Sang waiter datang dan menanyakan apakah makanan yang masih utuh akan diambil atau tidak, Chiaki tidak menjawab dan berjalan cepat menyusul Nodame.

"_Monsieur_! Kembaliannya!"

Chiaki mengabaikan waiter itu, kemudian menyusul Nodame yang sudah hampir menyebrang dikala lampu masih merah.

"Hei, hati-hati…" Chiaki dengan sigap mencengkram lengan Nodame dan menariknya.

"Mukya!" Nodame menoleh ke belakang, kemudian cemberut lagi. "Senpai ngapain kesini? Nodame masih marah!" kali ini dia membuang muka.

"No-Nodame…" Chiaki memang lemah kalau soal Nodame. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menatap langit yang agak gelap, masih mencengkram lengan Nodame.

"Nodame, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Rui, mereka cuma salah paham—kau juga." Nodame tidak bergeming, masih enggan menatap Chiaki.

Chiaki menggeleng, kemudian cengkramannya berubah menjadi genggaman hangat. "Nodame, ayo pulang. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku yang dulu. Aku akan masak untukmu."

Nodame rupanya agak luluh dengan kata 'makanan'. Perlahan ia menatap Chiaki, aura hitam di sekelilingnya hilang dan langsung menghambur pada Chiaki.

"Benar, nih?"

"Kalau kau mau." Kata Chiaki sambil membalas pelukan Nodame. Ia memeluknya erat, tak ingin wanita yang sudah bersamanya selama empat tahun lebih pergi dari sisinya dan meninggalkannya.

— **- -**

Nodame melangkahkan kakinya di apartemen Chiaki yang sekarang ditinggalinya, melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal dan meletakkan sekeresek belanjaan di meja makan.

"Shinichi, tadi beli natto, kan?"

"Ya, ada di keresek." jawab Chiaki. Ia melepas sepatu sambil berjongkok, kemudian menemukan sehelai kertas di pojokan dekan pintu. Memo. Ia membacanya, kemudian terbelalak.

_Chiaki, kau sedang tak ada di rumah, ya? Nomor ponselmu kauganti? Baiklah, kalau kau sudah pulang, segera hubungi nomor 081321XXX ya! Kami ingin berkunjung! –Keiko Kawano, Classic Life-_

"Si bodoh itu…"

"He, kenapa, Shinichi? Bergumam sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja."

Plak.

"Gyaboo!"

"Bukannya kamu juga sering bergumam sendiri??"

"Mukyaaaa, untuk Nodame, pengecualian, dong!" kata Nodame sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan mencomot keripik kentang.

Chiaki beranjak dan segera memakai sandal, kemudian menyerahkan memo itu pada Nodame.

"Apaan nih, mau ngajak kencan Nodame?" Nodame membacanya, kemudian melotot, "Gyaboo, siapa ini?? Keiko Kawano?? Selingkuhan kamu yang baru, Shinichi??"

"Enak saja. Itu yang menulis artikel tadi."

"Mukyaaaa, jadi namanya Keiko Kawano, ya? Akan Nodame hajar!"

"Tenanglah, Nodame… bersikaplah yang baik."

Nodame cemberut, dia duduk di sebelah Chiaki yang sedang ber-sms sambil menyalakan TV.

"Ah iya, Senpai! Tadi Nodame disuruh memainkan komposisi ini oleh Master Yoda. Tapi permainan Nodame aneh, jadi… maukah Senpai memainkan lagu itu untuk Nodame?"

Chiaki mengambil buku partitur dari Nodame, "Apa nih?"

**[**Johann Pachelbel – Canon in D Major**]**

"Bagaimana? Shinichi tau?"

Chiaki menghela napas, kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah piano. Nodame berjingkrak dengan semangat, kemudian memperhatikan Chiaki dengan seksama.

Jemari pria itu menari di atas tuts piano, dan menghasilkan intro indah untuk lagu gubahan Johann Pachelbel ini. Nodame menatap Chiaki dengan berbinar, kemudian langsung menyenggol Chiaki agar turun dari kursi piano dan Nodame langsung memainkan lagu tersebut. Chiaki tersenyum mendenga permainan Nodame, "Dasar. Main seenaknya lagi…" kemudian mengelus kepala Nodame.

"Mukyaa~ ternyata gampang!"

Chiaki mengangguk, "Ya, ini sih anak SD juga bisa memainkannya. Ah, Nodame, kau bisa mainkan bagian sonata-nya? Biar aku bermain biola."

Nodame mengangguk, "Tentu bisa! Kebetulan kemarin ada yang mengajak Nodame bermain chamber music pakai biola, jadi Nodame juga belajar!"

"Bagus…" Chiaki pergi mengambil biolanya, sementara Nodame masih memainkan untaian-untaian nada Canon.

Sementara itu…

"Hei, hei, apa tidak apa mengintip seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah Keiko, biarkan saja! Aku ingin mendengar Chiaki main biola! Lagipula, cewek itu sepertinya menarik."

"Ya, ya, baiklah…" kedua wartawan dari majalah Classic Life itu kini sedang mengintip permainan duet Chiaki dan Nodame dari balik pintu, mereka dengan antusias memasang kuping denan mata berbinar. "Ini akan jadi berita yang hebat…"

"Yo, Nodame, mulai!"

Nada antara piano dan biola saling bersusulan, kemudian mencapai puncak, dengan tempo lumayan cepat, Chiaki dengan gesit menggesek biolanya denga bersemangat. Seperti biasa, Nodame bermain seenaknya; manyun. Chiaki sendiri tersenyum mendengar permainan mereka. Sudah lama mereka tidak berduet seperti ini…

Akhirya lagu itu selesai, diiringi dengan jeritan senang Nodame yang langsung menghambur pada Chiaki.

"Duet yang bagus, Senpai! Nodame jadi ingin cepat-cepat main karya Ravel bersama Rising Star Orchestra, tentu kamu yang jadi koduktornya!"

"Oke, oke…" Chiaki mengelus kepala Nodame, kemudian mendengar suara bruk besar dari ruang tamu.

Keiko dan bosnya (**A/N**: Lupa namanya, maaf!), jatuh dan nyengir. "Haha, _bonjour, _Chiaki…"

"Ka-Kawano-san? Dan… Anda berdua sedang apa?"

"Oh, Chiaki, duetmu dengan gadis cantik jelita dengan rambut yang hebat ini sungguh indah! Sudah lama pula diriku tidak mendengar lagu Canon, ooh, sungguh indah… Bagai lumba-lumba yang berenang, loncat tinggi ke udara bersama teman-temannya, saling susul-menyusul seperti lagu Canon ini, ooh!" katanya dengan nada pendramatisiran. Dia memang seperti ini kalau sudah mendengar lagu luar biasa.

Keiko menjitak bosnya, "Hei, tulis saja puisimu di kertas!"

Nodame menatap lurus-lurus mereka berdua, kemudian menggamit lengan Chiaki erat. "Chiaki-senpai, mereka ini bukannya wartawan majalah itu?"

"Iya," jawabnya. Chiaki mempersilakan mereka duduk, mereka pun duduk sambil terus memandangi Nodame.

"Anda pianis yang hebat! Siapa? Kenalannya Chiaki ya? Atau selingkuhannya?" kata si bos.

"Gyaboo! Nodame pacar Shinichi!"

Hening.

Keiko dan si bos memandang Nodame dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apaaaa!? Ja-jadi Rui bukan…?" Keiko memekik tak percaya, "Kau dulu adik kelas Chiaki yang di Momogaoka itu, kan?"

Chiaki mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Rui."

"Tuh, Nodame ini pacar Shinichi!" serunya sambil menggamit lengan Chiaki erat.

Namun perhatian si bos tertuju pada Nodame, mereka terus berdebat tentang musik. Dan tak disangka, ternyata lelaki puitis itu tahu tentang Puri Gorota juga. Walhasil, dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah berteman baik.

"Ah! Nodame paling sebal saat episode 5! Kazuo bodoh!"

"Tidak, tidak, Gorota yang salah!"

"Kazuo!"

Keiko tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka, kemudian meminta maaf pada Chiaki atas artikel itu dan berjanji akan memberikan ralat soal hubungan Chiaki dan Rui di edisi depan.

"_Bonjour!" _Kali ini Tanya, Frank, dan Yun Long masuk ke apartemen Chiaki—er, apartemen Nodame, sih. Tanya membawa senampan kue, Frank membawa keripik kentang, sedang Yun Long tangan kosong. Mereka memang suka berkumpul seperti ini kalau malam minggu.

"Ah, ada tamu, ya? Maaf, maaf…!" kata Tanya.

Keiko langsung berdiri, "Ah, tidak apa! Justru kami yang mengganggu. Sini, mari kubantu." Keiko membantu Tanya membawa nampan makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Hei, hei, kok jadi…?" Chiaki kebingungan melihat apartemennya yang menjadi riuh.

"Biarin dong, Chiaki. Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Tanya menengahi, Yun Long dan Frank mengangguk.

Chiaki menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah…"

Tanya dan Nodame nyengir dan melanjutkan menata meja makan, "Ah, ajak Yasu ke sini, ya? Terus, Yadviga juga boleh, suruh dia memainkan theremin. Atau sekalian kita undang ibunya Frank?" goda Tanya.

Chiaki melotot, "Terserah!"

"Hahaha! Chiaki serem!" kata Keiko.

Hah, tidak di Jepang, tidak di Paris. Dua-duanya sama saja, selalu ramai. Tapi yang membedakannya hanya satu hal; Chiaki semakin menyayangi Nodame.

— **- -**

**F I N**

— **- -**

**A/N** : Ending yang aneh. Argh. Lagi-lagi ga pede sama judulnya… jadinya 'Manic' deh. Itu juga ngasal, alo ga salah, manic itu suatu keadaan dimana orang yang dari depresi gitu, tiba-tiba seneng, atau sebaliknya. Yaah, kalo ga salah itu juga -.-" Kan Nodame suka aneh, dari seneng suka tiba-tiba ngambek dan bertransformasi jadi Hotaru Nodame, atau sebaliknya. Wokwokwoook…! So, **Review?**

Merci all xD


End file.
